


Apocalyptic Hymns in the Dark

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic hymn, Angels, Angels are beautiful rays of light, Apocalypse, Cas still has blue eyes..., Castiel Angel-ing, Castiel in Angel form, Dean Begins the Apocalypse, Dean in Hell, Dean is the Righteous Man, Dean singing, Deans rescue from hell, Death, Morbidity, NOT Pre-slash, Other, Season 3/4 Transition, Song - Freeform, The song is from Deans POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is rescued from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic Hymns in the Dark

"I sing for thee, I sing for thee, of Heav'n and Earth,  
I sing for thee, I sing for thee, of Life and Death!

For everything that I once knew has fallen,  
For everyone that I once loved is gone!

For 'tis to me the Angels are calling,  
For 'tis to me the Dead whisper their song!

I sing for thee, I sing for thee, of my Rebirth,  
I sing for thee, I sing for thee, with my last breathe!

For the Damned tides of war are coming,  
For in weakness I have brought the Devil on!

For now's the time that I shall look within,  
For I am the one the Light now shines upon!"

The flames surrounded the man whose voice rose, high and lilting, as blood splattered the gore soaked ground around him. The great inky black clouds of smoke and ruin that were Demons fought against great, shining rays of light that cut through the filth and carnage of Hell like knives through flesh.

Dean Winchester watched helplessly as the battle raged around him, humming in tune to his song. He knew what those great lights were; Angels. And they had come for him. He could feel it somehow, in his heart.

He knelt on the fleshy ground as a great ray of light broke from the rest and headed straight for him. Dean knew he should be afraid of this magnificent glowing ball of energy, but as it landed in front of him all he felt was a serene peace suffusing him to his core. He closed his eyes and basked in the first light he had seen in over fourty years.

He heard a whisper in his head, a beautiful voice telling him he was safe. That they were here to save him from Perdition and raise him, take him home. It asked him for permission to touch him, to carry him from Hell.

"Yes." He replied, opening his eyes. What he saw stunned him. A pair of the deepest blue eyes stared back. He was paralyzed, starring into those beautiful, inhuman eyes that glowed as if lit from within. So much so that he barely registered the searing pain that emblazoned itself against his shoulder. And then as suddenly as a lightening bolt, Dean's world went black.

***

Dean woke with a gasp...


End file.
